Mix it Up
by December'sRose
Summary: I’ve been tagged by Mal; now I’m tagging Super Reader, daisy 617, Frogster, Nerf-or-Nothing, and Dasey Must Happen. This is a collection of LwD drabbles based off of songs that I got from my iPod when it was on shuffle. It’s for the iPod tag challenge.


Title: Mix it Up

Rated T

Summary: I've been tagged by Mal; now I'm tagging Super Reader, daisy 617, Frogster, Nerf-or-Nothing, and Dasey Must Happen. This is a collection of LwD drabbles based off of songs that I got from my iPod when it was on shuffle. It's for the iPod tag challenge. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek

A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. I've been tagged by Mal (carterfinley) as you readers are probably aware of by now. **If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

I'm tagging:

Super Reader

daisy617

Frogster

Nerf-or-Nothing

…and Dasey Must Happen

Good luck, you guys! Also, sorry in advanced if anyone seems OOC or if you guys have already been tagged.

* * *

**01. Unfaithful-Rihanna**

Casey knew this was wrong. She knew better than anyone. It killed her inside, yet she still went with it. She knew that he knew where she was really going when she told him she and Emily were having a "girl's night out". She knew he wasn't an idiot.

It was hard for her to stop. He was like a drug, and she was addicted to him. While dating him, he was bad for her and she needed to give him up. She couldn't do it.

She didn't want to hurt him anymore. So she dumped him. Now at least she could be with Derek without anything holding her back.

**02. Lips of an Angel- Hinder**

Neither of them thought this was the way things would end between them. They both pictured themselves in each others arms, they both imagined a future together. Things had changed, things had gone wrong.

Now, Casey was married to Noel while Sally had married her Derek. It killed her inside still, whenever she saw the two together. That should be her, not Sally. Derek felt the same way when he saw Casey with Noel.

Things weren't right.

"Hello?" He muttered sleepily as he answered his cell phone.

"It's me."

"Casey?" He yawned. "What are you calling for?"

"I . . . I just wanted to talk to you."  
"At four in the morning?"  
"I'm sorry . . .Noel is asleep and I have insomnia. I miss you, Derek."

He paused. "I miss you too, but uh, now's not the best time . . .Sally's right next to me and I don't want to wake her."

"I understand. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I've missed your voice too." He smiled. "But Casey, nothing can happen between us anymore . . ."

"Why not! I miss you! I want you back!"

"Doesn't change anything . . .I'm sorry. I've got to go."

**03. Gone Forever- Three Days Grace**

It was over between them. Nothing would ever be the same.

Casey sighed as she sifted through pictures of her and Max. It had been three days since she broke up with the star Quarterback. Since then, she had realized a few things. Their relationship had never been as perfect as she always thought it was. Max was no gentleman, no Ivanhoe. He wasn't Mr. Right. He pressured her into many things, making her think she needed to be a cheerleader in order to fit in with his friends. Making her forget her true passions like writing and theater.

Enough had been enough.

As Casey put the pictures back in the shoe box and slid it under her bed she realized that breaking up with Max was one of the best things she'd ever done.

**04. Perfect- The Cruxshadows**

He was her everything, and she was his. Their friends and family knew they were perfect for each other. She didn't need to change for him, he loved her the way she was. Derek knew that she was beautiful, Derek knew that she was smart.  
Derek knew that she was perfect.

No other girl made him feel this way. No other girl made him want to protect her the way she did. She kept wanting to change herself, but Derek always stopped her. She thought there was something wrong with her, but Derek knew it was all in her head.

Derek knew she was perfect and that was all that mattered.

**05. Never Leave- Seether**

He was a wreck without her. Ralph stared into space a lot these days, thinking. He screwed it up again. He didn't know what was wrong with him! Every girlfriend he had . . .

He wanted her back so bad. Emily had changed his world. She had been his everything, the reason he was still standing today. Yes, he was that in love.

He wasn't expecting her to be on the other side of the door when he answered it. She said she thought it over, she said she'd give him another chance. As soon as those words were spoken, he pulled her into his arms. This was where she belonged.

He was never going to let her go again.

**06. Even in Death- Evanescence**

She didn't believe it. She didn't believe them.

Kendra was a naturally determined person. She was stubborn.

She knew he was out there somewhere. He wasn't dead, he'd come back to her.

He came to her in her dreams every night; on rainy nights she'd swear that he was outside of her window, watching her.

Everyone thought she was crazy. They told her to accept the fact that he was gone, and he'd never come back.

She'd never stop believing that he was out there. She'd never believe that he was gone.

He couldn't be gone. They were in love. Wasn't love supposed to last forever?

He was out there. He'd come back to her. They'd be happy again.

After all, he promised her that he would return.

**07. Other Light- Finger Eleven**

They told her it was wrong. They told her it wasn't acceptable.

She didn't care.

As she kissed him, her world became his own. She melted against him, she felt safe and protected. Why would she give up that feeling just because a few people thought it was wrong?

They moved together in harmony, when he touched her, she was on fire.

So long as she was in his arms, she didn't care what anyone else thought.

**08. Stick to the Status Quo- High School Musical soundtrack**

Marti couldn't stand change. She hated how different people thought they could be anyone they wanted. Since when did book worms think they had the guts to become cheerleaders? Since when did skaters want to become jocks? Things weren't in order, everything was in a disarray!

Something had to be done, this was unacceptable.

So, she stood up and shouted. "STOP!"

Everyone turned their attention on her. "I don't understand this! This isn't right!"

Everyone ignored her.

"Cut!"

Applause rang through out the theater. The director smiled. "Bravo, Ms. Venturi, your scene was fantastic! Okay everyone, get rest! Opening night is tomorrow!"

**09. Into the Light- Full Blown Rose**

She didn't think that anything would happen to her after she broke up with Max. She figured that she was going to remain single for the rest of the year.

She figured that no guy would want her.

She was wrong.

Derek Venturi had wanted her. He pulled her aside one day and told her that she was his everything, and he wanted her.

He wanted her to be his.

So, Casey became his. It sounded cliché, it sounded out of character, it sounded as if it had been a decision she never thought through.

Derek and Casey became inseparable and Casey had been forever grateful, for he had pulled her out of the dark after the whole Max ordeal. He brought her happiness that she never thought she'd feel again anytime soon.

**10. Save Ginny Weasley from Dean Thomas- Harry and the Potters**

"I can't believe you guys brought us here." Derek whined as he glanced about the bookstore. Casey, dressed up as Hermione, rolled her eyes. "Come on, I love this series and you already knew that I had ordered the last book months ago!"

Derek shook his head in disgust. Even Lizzie and Edwin had dressed up as Ginny and Harry. It was just too much, it was torture! He loved the movies, but he was never this into the series.

"Hey, Dean, back away from my girlfriend!" Edwin demanded, storming over and yanking Lizzie away from the cosplayer dressed as Dean Thomas. "She's with me."

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, so I did it. I hate the way some of these drabbles came out (the very last one made me cringe, but I didn't know what else to do with it), but in all, I'm pleased. Kind of. Thanks for reading everyone, until next time!

_"Never let go of the one you truly love"_

-December'sRose 


End file.
